


Not A Word Out Of You

by ConsultingTimeLord



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeLord/pseuds/ConsultingTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Loki fluff drabble in which Loki wears a Captain America t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word Out Of You

Loki pried his eyes open on a tired, lazy morning to the sound of a door slamming. He was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, the sheet and comforter surrounding him in a swirling vortex as if he were a black hole and they were being pulled toward him. Only his head was visible, a pale, peaceful face and a mop of long, black hair sprawled across a soft, white pillow. He could’ve slept well into the afternoon if a certain super soldier hadn’t made such a racket on his way out.

Loki groaned, rolling over in his nest while simultaneously tugging the blankets from their tucked in homes. He closed his eyes in vain, knowing that he wouldn’t get back to sleep but unwilling to admit it just yet. It took a few minutes before he came to terms with his fate and unwrapped himself from his well knotted covers.

He was hit with an immediate chill from being suddenly uncovered and topless and he shivered. As much as he didn’t want to be awake, he realized the day was free and his to do with as he pleased. He had the apartment to himself and decided before he would do anything, he should get dressed. He wasn’t the type to lounge around in pajamas or even just casual attire. He lived in a suit and he didn’t feel comfortable without one.

He stretched, the cold air raising bumps on his bare skin, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. His closet, big enough to be a walk in but so full that to attempt to walk in would be laughable, was set to the right of his bed. He padded over to it and pulled apart the double folding doors to a surprisingly half-empty space. Unfortunately, the empty half was his. All of his suits were gone and in their place was a small note pinched between the ends of a clothes pin on a hanger. He unclipped the poorly scrawled note and recognized the horrible, shaky handwriting as Steve’s.

 _I took your suits to the dry cleaners like you’ve been asking. Sorry it took me so long to do it! I’ll pick them up when they’re done too. I love you.  
\- Steve_

Loki huffed, torn between a smile and a frown. He’d only asked Steve to take some of his suits, not all of them. He loved the idiot but he was left with nothing to wear. He scanned the bare side of the closet when he noticed a triangle of blue fabric sticking out of the top of a wood finished drawer in the back. He stared at it, bemused, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ear before he stepped inside to open the drawer.

The drawer was full of clothes that he didn’t know existed but appeared to be his size. It held articles of clothing such as t-shirts and jeans, things he never wore. As he looked at them, a memory stirred within his mind. He remembered Steve telling him about clothes he bought for him a few weeks before but when he looked in the closet, he never saw anything new. Loki assumed these must’ve been what he’d been talking about.

He grabbed the shirt that caught his attention and pulled it out, the blue cotton fabric soft to the touch. He unfolded it and held it out for inspection. A wide grin cracked across his face followed by a fit of giggles. Plastered on the front of the shirt was the image of Captain America’s shield. Loki crumpled the shirt in his hand and shook his head, about to replace it in the drawer when he hesitated.

 _The shirt is sweet_ , he thought, _and I have nothing to wear_. He gave in, pulling his arm back to shake out the shirt and drag it over his head. The cloth slipped comfortably over his shoulders and torso, a perfect fit, but he still felt awkward and naked without his usual suit. He dug through the rest of the drawer and pulled out the nicest pair of jeans he could find and put those on in place of his pajama pants.

He was quite the sight. His usual suave, formal self reduced to a casual mess but it was better than nothing. He looked like an average Midgardian male and that didn’t appeal to him. He shrugged it off and walked out into the main part of the apartment, which consisted of the kitchen and the living room, to face the day.

The bright sun lightened the whole space and caused the wooden floors to shine. He shuffled across them toward the cabinets above the sink for a mug to make tea. Just as he touched the cabinet door, he heard the click of a key turning and a jingle as the front door swung open. Loki looked over, slightly stunned as Steve walked through the threshold, dressed in his Captain America suit. He hadn’t expected him back so soon. He’d only just left.  
“Er, hello?” Loki said, forgetting about the tea he was planning to make.  
“Oh, good. You’re up,” Steve said, noticing Loki and greeting him with a smile as bright as the sun that coated the apartment. “Your suits are at the… uh. Oh.”

Loki’s eyes widened as Steve looked down at his choice of apparel. He followed his stare, looking at the shield on his shirt and back up, a light flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Steve’s grin had managed to become wider and brighter.  
“Don’t say a word,” Loki threatened.  
“But--”  
“Not a syllable.”

Steve shrugged and, without uttering a syllable, walked over to Loki, pulling him by his waist into a kiss. Loki tensed up in surprise but almost immediately relaxed into the kiss, snaking his arms around Steve’s neck as his arms hugged Loki’s waist. Steve pulled away a little reluctantly and looked up at Loki.  
“You wore the clothes I got you.”  
“I did, yes,” he agreed with a smile.  
“They look good on you.”  
“If you insist.” He obviously didn’t see what Steve saw.  
“I do,” Steve replied, stealing a quick kiss. “And now I insist we take them off and get you back into bed.”  
“Do you now?” Loki asked, eyebrows raised in mock resistance.  
“I really, really do,” Steve said as he backed Loki into their bedroom and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
